dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Woman Season Four
Wonder Woman Season Four is the fourth season of Wonder Woman. It deals with the aftermath of Cassandra having to leave Earth to stop the Olympians. The team will also face a new villain who is connected to Diana and her friends, and will be asking herself, "what makes me human"? It Is created by Greg Berlanti and Monitored by Ali Adler. It airs on the CW 2019-2020 Cast *Gemma Arterton as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman- 22/22 *Mechad Brooks as Steve Trevor / Steel- 19/22 *Hayley Atwell as Ava Prince- 18/22 *Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Darnell- 20/22 *Jessica Lowndes as Cassandra / Cassie Sandmark / Wonder Girl- 15/22 *Michelle Ryan as Lena Lord- 21/22 *David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter and Brian Elliot / Cyborg Wonder Man- 22/22 4/22 *Amanda Seyfried as Samantha Stewart / Reign- 17/22 Recurring *Chris Wood as Hal Jordan / Green Lantern- 12/22 *Calista Flockhart as Veronica Cale- 8/22 *Brenda Strong as Lilian Lord / The Doctor- 10/22 *Erica Durance as Hippolyta- 3/22 *Adrian Pasdar as Martin O' Hara *Tyler Hoechlin as He'l / Harold Kleis / Wonder Man- 5/22 *Keria Knightly as Etta Candy- Darnell- 11/22 *Carl Lumbly as M'yrnn J'onzz- 3/22 *Yael Grogblas as Gail March / Psyche- 2/22 *Eliza Faria as Rowan Stewart *Connor Jessup as Kal-Zar / Kai Prince / Wonder Boy- 16/22 *Meg Ryan as Kara Briyalant- 1/22 *Michael Weatherly as David Briyalant / Crow- 1/22 *Minka Kelly as Lacy Milton- 5/22 *Jenna Dewan Tatum as Donna Milton / Discord- 18/22 *Nicholas Hoult as Kal- El / Clark Kent / Superman- 2/22 *Anthony Mackie as Pete Ross / Vibe 2/22 *Rose Leslie as Lois Lane-Kent- 2/22 *Tom Cavanagh as Earth-Two Emil "Emmet" Hamilton-1/22 *Sean Faris as Bruce Wayne / Batman- 1/22 *Melissa Benoist as Barbara Gordon / Oracle- 1/22 *Unknown as Solomon Grundy- 1/22 Confirmed Plot points. *There will be an upcoming two part crossover with Superman Season Five. The event will start on episode 16 of Wonder Woman and episode 17 of Superman. *Etta Candy will return in this season and she will appear in more episodes than she did last season. *Diana Prince will have new upgrades in her suit. Episodes 1. "Wonder Woman No More"- Diana has been dreaming of a life where Cassandra was able to stay on Earth, and that her mother (Erica Durance), could be alive, has quit being Wonder Woman and opting to live a normal life with Steve Trevor. Lena and Steve oppose industrialist Martin O'Hara on his plans for the waterfront housing estates. Steve is running NYPD while continuing to be Steel at night, fighting crime with Hal, with Veronica as the Mayor and Mike on vacation. Diana begins to regret her decision to live a normal life, because one of her new neighbors mentions marriage making her uncomfortable. Ava is revealed to be marrying Hal who has stepped up to become a hero in Wonder Woman's absence. O'Hara hires criminal Armageddon , who attacks the unveiling of a Wonder Woman statue by the waterfront with a submarine, forcing Diana to become Wonder Woman once again to go underwater to stop them. When she passes out, her dream of Cassandra rallies her and she stops the plot. In order to nullify O'Hara's attempts to buy NYPD and silence it, Lena buys it herself. Diana decides that she can live a dual identity instead of focusing on her Diana Prince side and her Wonder Woman side and joins her friends for a party. Meanwhile, Samantha Stewart , a woman whom Ava helped at the waterfront, wakes up after a dream with a disturbing creature. 2. "Girls Night Out"- Diana continues to overwork herself as Wonder Woman, which is why Ava decides for them to throw a girls only party. As Diana tries to enjoy a day off from fighting crime, Zara, Doctor Cyber and Cyborgirl break out of prison, with Zara burning down the building. Steve learns about the incident, and leaves as the Steel to investigate. Steel manages to find, and attack their base of operations with a location from Ryan. Cyborgirl easily subdues Steel, about to take off his mask to find out his identity. The DEO arrive forcing them to escape. Ryan takes care of Steve's wounds and realizes that they plan to terrorize New York City's citizens unless Wonder Woman shows up. Meanwhile, Lena buys NYPD, which surprises Steve and creating friction with Diana who initially has difficulty separating work and their friendship. They attack the city, injuring almost every civilian in the crowd. Samantha Stewart's daughter, Rowan deliberately puts herself in danger to test whether her mother has superpowers; however, she is rescued by Wonder Woman who successfully defeats the trio with the help of the DEO. Samantha learns she can not summon her powers without stress. It is revealed that she is Lena's replacement at L-Corp. Ava learns that Hal does not want children. J'onn receives a telepathic summons from M'gann, urging him to come to Mars immediately, and Harold Kleis returns to investigate a secret project. 3. "Far From The Tree"- J'onn tells Diana and Ava about M'gann's message, and she convinces him to take Diana for help. The two journey to Mars in his spaceship, encountering M'gann and the "resistance". They found J'onn's father, M'yrnn, who is being coerced into giving the White Martians the location of the Staff of Kolar, a psychic weapon that can defeat the resistance. J'onn rescues M'yrnn, who initially believes J'onn is a White Martian in disguise. Meanwhile, Harold Kleis returns to New York and wanted to talk to Diana however Ryan reveals that she went with J'onn to Mars. Ava and the DEO are alerted to a returning Silver Swan who has allied with Checkmate and been hunting down D.M.A agents who was responsible for her powers. Hal as Green Lantern leading the DEO goes after them, but Silver Swan manages to release an upgraded "scream" which knocks him down. She then steals a bomb, and kills half of the DEO members. Eventually, Diana convinces M'yrnn to let J'onn prove his identity. Having acquired the location, the resistance defeats White Martian operatives. The recovered staff is entrusted to J'onn, who returns to Earth with M'yrnn and Diana. Harold suits up as Wonder Man and goes alone, defeating various D.M.A agents. He then manages to subdue Silver Swan as she is taken to the DEO maximum security prison. In the end, Diana and Harold celebrate their reunion, and Lilian Lord is revealed to be working on a mysterious pod carrying an unidentified teenager. Meanwhile, Eliza throws Ava and Hal a bridal shower. Ava convinces Hal to invite his father, who comes but argues with him when he says that Hal never got into the "family business".He tells him that he no longer needs him because he now has a family who accepts him. However, he confirms to Ava that she does not want children. 4. "Psyche"- Diana and Harold battles a powerful Meta-human bank robber called Psyche , who can evoke her victims' deepest fears, forcing Diana to struggle with her memories of Thermyscira's destruction and her guilt over Cassandra. After Ryan's psychic dampener fails, Wonder Woman and Wonder Man defeat her. Meanwhile at the NYPD prison, Cyborg Wonder Man attacks everyone and kills them breaking Psyche out of jail. Cyborg Wonder Man offers that the two should team up to get revenge on Wonder Woman and Wonder Man. Ryan locates an abandoned Checkmate facility and realizes that Cyborg Wonder Man and Lilian Lord were directing a new project. The team along with Wonder Man go out to investigate with them managing to defeat some guards. Psyche and Cyborg Wonder Man attack the team, with Wonder Woman facing Psyche in a major battle, and Wonder Man fighting Cyborg Wonder Man. Using Ryan's device Wonder Woman is successfully able to knock out Psyche. Knowing that he won't be able to win against two Amazonians, Cyborg Wonder Man escapes leaving Psyche to be arrested. Later, Diana breaks open the mysterious pod and a young seventeen year old boy, walks out of it confused as he looks at Harold and faints. Meanwhile, Samantha has a vision of a monstrous creature in her home, telling her she soon will "reign". Ava reveals to Diana that while Hal does not want children, she does. In the end, Harold leaves New York to go back to the Justice League. 5. "Heavily Broken"- Several children are diagnosed with lead poisoning. Martin publicly blames Lena's lead device which repelled the Olympians , causing the public to turn on her. She attempts to give a speech to defend herself, but ends up getting shot at. Meanwhile, Diana meets with J'onn to discuss what to do about Kal-Zar, discovering that he is the clone of Wonder Man, but also spliced with the DNA of Maxwell Lord. The DEO investigate the disappearance of a strange box that was cursed by an evil deity known as Grymm. Ryan touches it, and becomes possessed by him. Grymm / Ryan goes on a rampage through the city, so Diana as Wonder Woman must stop him. Grymm kidnaps Veronica Cale, and throws her off the bridge as Wonder Woman catches her. Grymm then manages to subdue Diana, but Ava manages to knock him out. Later, Ryan is restored back to normal, and claims that he can't remember what happened. Meanwhile, Steve and Sam investigate, discovering that all the affected children attended a public pool laced with a chemical which causes the same symptoms, and the manufacturer is owned by Martin. Lena confronts Martin alone. She is knocked unconscious and imprisoned inside a plane with barrels of the chemical, on a collision course to the city's water supply. Lena manages to get a message to Steel, who rescues Lena, secures the barrels and destroys the plane with help from Hal as Green Lantern. Martin , however, covers his tracks. Hal and Ava realize that even though they love each other, they must let each other go because they disagree on having children. Ava lets Hal know how much he has helped Ava to become happy and accept herself. Hal, in turn, lets Ava know how stronger he grew as a person. They part tearfully, with Hal bringing everything full circle: "See you around, Prince", and giving up being the Green Lantern. Sam discovers that she was shot during the attempt on Lena, but was not injured. In the end, a woman who looks exactly like Diana's mother blasts her in the chest with an Amazonian energy ray which takes away her powers, ending in a cliffhanger. 6. "Human For Another Day"- Diana realizes that she doesn't have her powers anymore, after discovering that her mother Hippolyta (Erica Durance), is mysteriously alive and wants to figure out how she returned. However, Steve wants Diana to take a break from fighting crime so he persuades her to go on a trip with Ava. While Diana and Ava go on their vacation for a much needed R#R, a new criminal known as Warmaster who has allied himself with Hippolyta and begins a killing spree across the city, targeting wealthy politicians. Steve tries to stop them as Steel, but he gets seriously injured when Hippolyta easily subdues him. Donna Milton and the D.M.A arrive which prompts the duo to escape. Donna takes off Steel's mask discovering his identity to be Steve, and chastises him for going out in the field reckless while also lying to her. Steve also claims that she lied about being a D.M.A agent, and begins to feel like he can never trust her again. The two bring up old arguments about when they were dating, but J'onn tells them to focus on what's important. Warmaster and Hippolyta continues killing more people, forcing Ryan to persuade Kal-Zar to help against J'onn's wishes. Kal-Zar arrives and immediately fights Hippolyta along with Martian Manhunter. The DEO and DMA manage to subdue Warmaster, and successfully arrests him. Later, Martian Manhunter snaps Hippolyta's neck when its clear that it wasn't Diana's mom but a clone, designed to distract the team. In the end, Diana and Ava return from their trip and Ryan gives her a device which returns her powers back. In Flashbacks, 15 year old Diana Prince when to Manhattan High with Ava as a senior. Diana was nervous to ask out her friend Danny, but found out that Danny's father was involved in an illegal underground fighting ring. Diana decided to investigate it, with help from Ava who went undercover as a fighter. The two are then cornered by Danny's father who almost kills Ava, until Diana uses her powers swiftly defeating them and calling the police who arrests Danny's father, revealed to be J'onn in disguise. 7. "Reign"- Diana, J'onn and Ryan investigate a crashed spaceship detected beneath New York City. They find Cassandra (Jessica Lowndes), and occupied stasis tanks aboard. They take her back to the DEO; when she attempts an escape, a suspicious Diana locks her in a cell. Cassandra convinces Ryan to take her back to the ship, where the life-support systems are unstable. Diana follows them. Cassandra explains that her pod went through a wormhole, bringing her to the 31st century where L-Corp had developed a cure for Olympians' allergy to lead centuries before. While five months had passed for Diana, Cassandra experienced five years in the future. Meanwhile, Steve and the NYPD struggle to stop a new gang known as The Mob, who have stole alien technology and targeting people working for security companies. Steve immediately begins to suspect that Martin O'Hara is funding them, which is why he sends Ava to interrogate him. O'Hara continuously denies the accusations, and knocks out Ava while his right hand man Lionel Walton kidnaps her. Learning that her sister is in danger, Diana decides to go alone as Wonder Woman to save her not trusting Cassandra and since Kal-Zar aka Kai Prince is not trained. Wonder Woman locates the base, swiftly defeating each gang member. Wonder Woman smashes through the door, confronting O'Hara on Ava's whereabouts. He continuously taunts her, saying that she isn't even human but still wants to save someone who isn't even related to her. He then says that she is long dead, which makes Wonder Woman snap severely beating him up. Martin then laughs and says that he knows that she won't kill him, as its is against her own rule. Ryan and Steve dressed in a ski mask break in attacking the left over members of the Mob and manage to free Ava. Later, Diana arrests O'Hara and reunites with Ava where Martin exclaims "that this isn't over. " Back at the DEO, Cassandra cannot break it open, so Kai frees its occupant: Casandra's husband, Garth. J'onn decides to rent an apartment for him and M'yrnn to live together, taking the first step to restore their bond. After discovering another superhuman ability, Sam visits her foster mother and learns of her Amazonian origins. She later travels to the "Paradise of Sanctuary" , where a holographic artificial intelligence reveals that, while Sam's motherhood was unexpected, her Amazonian physiology is enhanced and she is destined to become the Worldkiller. Despite Sam's struggles, her alternative personality, Reign, has awakened from her subconscious. 8. "The Dark Portal"- A strange woman breaches into a portal of Earth-1 New York City. She then recognizes that Reign has been awoken and goes after her. Meanwhile, Diana and Steve try to enjoy their perfect day off with Diana asking about their lives in the future, being upset at the fact that she will outlive him. Steve tells her to not worry about that, and to focus on the present. The mysterious woman, called Ultra Woman begins murdering a group of military members who have secretly been criminals and selling illegal drugs. Diana investigates her, and realizes that whoever attacked the city was an Amazonian just like her. Ryan and J'onn track her location to another military base, where Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl and Kai attack her but she and another Amazonian, Commander Gor manages to subdue them. Wonder Woman and Ultra Woman clash in a major battle, with her injuring Diana. She then steals a weapon and escapes. Commander Gor kidnaps Kai, and brings him to Ultra Woman and she begins to torture him. Ultra Woman sends a message to the city and says that if they don't present part of the device that Team Wonder Woman took, they will continue to torture Kai. Clark Kent and Lois Lane arrive and asks Diana if she wants to go to their wedding, to which Diana says that it "seriously is a bad time". Ryan tracks down the location, so Clark decides to help find Kai. Wonder Woman, and Superman head to the location where they swiftly take out the guards. Superman engages Gor, while Wonder Woman pursues Ultra Woman. Ultra Woman then beats up Diana very badly, and nearly kills her. Kai breaks out of the chains and fights her, but she easily subdues him. Superman throws Gor to the ground, prompting them to escape. Later, Diana tells Clark and Lois that she will definitely ask Ava to come with her to their wedding, and Clark becomes honored. Clark speeds Lois back home to Metropolis. In the end, Ultra Woman is standing in an unknown location where two villains come out of a breach. She addresses one of them as "Kal", and says that his doppelganger showed up which was not planned. Gotham revealed to be the second in command swears that their doppelgangers will feel their wrath in order to resurrect an ancient demon known as Trigon. 9. "Upper Circle"- Samantha wakes up at home with no memory of being in an Amazonian fortress, but finds she is oddly tired. A mysterious Amazonian symbol, unknown to Diana, appears throughout New York City and Lilian Lord later explains to her that it is a mark of a great evil from Themyscira deliberately forgotten from its society. Cassandra and Garth explain how their ship came from the future, and how the former founded the superhero team, the Legion. As Diana hosts a Christmas get-together at her apartment, Sam becomes Reign, who, as a masked vigilante, attacks random people with Gor around New York, including O'Hara. Reign's rampage damages Wonder Woman's reputation due to her having the same powers and similar physical attributes. Steve saves Lena as Steel, after an assassination attempt on Lena by O'Hara. When Diana decides to face Reign, they fight throughout the city; in the process, Diana discovers that Reign is stronger than her. Though the fight clears Wonder Woman's name and reveals another Amazonian in New York City, Reign eventually overpowers Diana and drops her off a building, requiring emergency medical care from the DEO. Reign simultaneously kills Gor after realizing that she doesn't need his help anymore. On Christmas Day, Rowan runs downstairs to find her mother, but Sam does not seem quite right. 10. "Biosphere"- Two days after Diana ’s defeat by Reign, the DEO and the Legion use the latter's technology to heal Diana from her injuries. This saves her life but she remains in a coma. The Legion’s Coluan member, Hades 5 , enters her mind to try to wake her. Though Sam continues her life with Ruby after spending Christmas Day with her, Reign takes control over her sporadically without Sam's knowledge, and Ruby remains unaware of her mother's divided personality. Reign along with a new Meta-Human known as Altercate continues their rampage through New York City , leading to a series of confrontations with the DEO and the Legion. Ultimately, Diana emerges from her coma and joins them when Reign seeks to destroy a prison facility. Wonder Woman injects Reign with a concentration dose of liquefied enhanced serum, forcing the latter to retreat while Kal-Zar injures Altercate. Prior to Diana's awakening, J’onn, who disguised himself as Diana is given advice about her relationship with Steve. Diana takes steps to move on from Cassandra leaving the team after her near-death experience, and develops a friendship with Hades 5. As Reign recuperates in her fortress, she learns that there are other Worldkillers like her, and Coville joins her. 11. "The Question"- Diana tries to spend a normal day off with Steve, when they search for a potential ring if they decide to get married when the time is right. Meanwhile, Ryan takes to the streets with his own brand of vigilante justice when he takes down thugs from a new gang. However, Ryan gets injured and is saved by Ava. Ava chastises Ryan on his decision to fight crime without even considering the risks of the situation. Suddenly, the DEO's alarm system goes off where a spaceship lands outside of New York City. Diana as Wonder Woman and Cassandra as Wonder Girl investigate the crater where an unknown young women (Taylor Cole), steps out of a ship. She then looks around and says that "Earth looks different than she thought it would". Blackfire questions Diana on where her sister Koriand'r is, but Wonder Woman mentions that she doesn't know anyone by that name. Blackfire attacks the duo, and manages to subdue Wonder Woman. Wonder Girl charges at Blackfire, but swiftly becomes defeated as she is blasted by an energy ray. Later, the two escape and head back to the DEO. Cassandra reveals that she knows who Blackfire is after, and reveals that they must wake up Koriand'r as she is a member of her future team. Ryan does some blood tests and finds out about Tamarans, an alien species who participated in war fighting alongside the Amazonians. J'onn uses telekinesis to bring her out of her time related coma as she wakes up. Koriand'r becomes frightened and demands to know what year she's in and Ryan explains that it's the year 2020 and that she is apart of a team of superheroes from the future. Meanwhile, Blackfire begins a killing spree across New York City targeting people who have stolen Tamaranian tech. Martin O'Hara meets up with her, and plots an alliance against Team Wonder Woman where Martin employs his gang with new technology. Team Wonder Woman along with Koriand'r who Ryan calls "Starfire", arrive and engage them. Starfire fights against her sister in a major confrontation, while Wonder Woman takes out the enhanced soldiers with help from Wonder Girl and Ava. Later, Blackfire nearly kills her sister until she is shot by a ray that disables her abilities by Ryan. The DEO successfully arrest Blackfire, and sends her to the Alien unit at Rykers Island. In the end, Koriand'r creates a new identity for herself since she is staying in the past to defeat Reign. In the end, a man and woman look at photos of Cassandra wearing her Wonder Girl uniform and claim that they will find her and kill her, since she was responsible for their child's death two years ago. 12. "Wonder Woman Reborn"- After an explosion at NYPD nearly kills everyone, Diana investigates the crime scene and finds out that L Corp technologies is involved somehow. Using assistance from Ryan, they discover that a couple known as Kara Briyalant and her husband David Briyalant were former employees of L Corp who blame their child's death on Wonder Girl after she failed to save them from an explosion. David, becoming the Crow begins, attacking the cities architecture and engage the NYPD officers in a major confrontation. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl arrive to take them on and manages to arrest them. Later, Cyborg Wonder Man visits the prison and speeds inside fast enough to avoid the cameras. The two decide to hire Cyborg Wonder Man to kill Wonder Girl. Cyborg Wonder Man calls out Team Wonder Woman on live national television and he nearly kills an innocent person to force them. Angry, Cassandra suits up as Wonder Girl and goes out to fight him alone. Wonder Girl arrives and charges at Cyborg Wonder Man, but his enhanced physiology allows him to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, Hal decides to be the Green Lantern one more time in order to help Donna and the D.E.A stop a new gang in Seattle. Near death, J'onn arrives and gets Cassandra to safety. Diana realizes that ever since their last battle, Brian Elliot has gotten more powerful and invincible and discover that someone gave him an upgrade. In order to defeat him, the DEO and Team Wonder Woman form an alliance, and Kai decides to join in the battle too. Team Wonder Woman and the DEO engage Cyborg Wonder Man's forces with Wonder Woman facing him in a major fight. Opening up his enhanced serum chest, he beats up Diana to a pulp, until Martian Manhunter arrives and manages to defeat him. Cyborg Wonder Man escapes before he can be taken. In the end, Cassandra apologizes to the Briyalant's for the death of their daughter and states that before she wasn't considered a hero and did things without thinking. They then forgive her and decide to stay in prison. 13. "Siblings"- When Lara Milton ( Jennifer Carpenter), arrives to New York with Harold for their wedding anniversary, Donna is forced to relive painful memories from their past. Diana begins to feel like she has not accomplished anything as Wonder Woman, so Ava and Harold tell her that Diana's choice of being Wonder Woman, is the best decision that she's ever made despite the mishaps along the course of her vigilantism. Maxwell Lord gets released from prison and Lena must face the reality of her brother's madness when Maxwell tries to wrestle LCorp from her. Maxwell decides to murder an old enemy of his, so he causes a major shootout which kills a lot of people.Sam learns more about her past. Maxwell manages to escape, and acts innocent but knows that this was a set up. Diana as Wonder Woman meets with Lena in private and talks to her about Maxwell's plan. Working with the team, Lena and Ryan track down Maxwell's location, with Diana, Harold, Kai, Ava and Steve suiting up. Team Wonder Woman arrive and engage Maxwell's party with Steel and Ava taking down the henchmen. Wonder Woman and Wonder Man fight Maxwell, who is able to fight them because of his enhanced body armor. He is able to subdue Wonder Man and Wonder Man, exposing his enhanced serum. Getting angry, Kai does a high flying speed punch to Maxwell's suit which disables it. Maxwell then orchestrates his escape, by blowing up his suit but not before Wonder Woman speeds everyone to safety. In the end, Diana and the team attempt to have a family night out with Lacy and Donna where they can relax but Diana continues to worry about Reign and Maxwell Lord. Flashbacks reveals that a younger Diana and Ava worked with Harold on a case about a local criminal. Harold forbids Diana from using her powers since she hasn't learned how to control them yet. 14. "You Ruin Me"- When his efforts to regain control of the family company fall through, Maxwell hires Cyborg Wonder Man to assassinate Lena. Meanwhile, Diana and the team discover that Blackfire has returned and has been working alongside Lord and Cyborg Wonder Man to kill his sister. Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Kai, Starfire Wonder Man are able to prevent the assassination attempt on Lena's life. However, Koriand'r believes that the hit was more than it seemed. Using his detective skills, Steve deduces that Maxwell plans on getting rid of Lena, what ever means necessary. As Steel, he gets the help of Ava and DEO agents to arrest Lord, but Blackfire and Cyborg Wonder Man attack them. Wonder Woman, Starfire and Wonder Man intercede with Harold managing to go after Maxwell, who disables him with Enhanced serum and runs away, while Wonder Woman fights Cyborg Wonder Man. Wonder Woman is able to defeat him, and he is taken to a DEO base outside of New York City. In the end, Harold decides to return to the Justice League and states that he will see his wife, Lacy again no matter what happens. He then enters the Javelin and it disappears into the sky. Later, Diana vows that she will find a way to stop Reign even if it kills her to which Ava agrees to have her back. In the end, Reign recruits Cheetah, Maxwell Lord, and Cyborg Wonder Man to join her crusade to kill Wonder Woman. 15. "Archfoe"- After finally engaging the vigilante known as Specter in combat, Diana is stunned when she discovers Specter is Ryan. Diana chastises Ryan for even deciding to risk his life and argues with Ava about allowing him to risk his life and the fact that he has no training. Meanwhile, Maxwell Lord and his squad of villains led by Reign begin attacking the city. When Reign starts to go after Rowan, Ava and Ryan are able to take her to a safe house just until they stop Reign. Just as Reign arrives, Wonder Woman appears and is able to subdue Reign using alien technology, but Reign still manages to kill her mother. The DEO with Cassandra, The Legion and Starfire engage Maxwell's criminals with Starfire disabling Cheetah. In the end, Diana decides to allow Ryan to continue as a vigilante, but persuades Steve to train him. Lena arrives at the DEO base and proposes a solution: To separate Reign from Samantha Stewart, a task which proves to be hard. 16. "Superman and Wonder Woman: The Hidden Godkiller"- Diana and the team go after Reign which leads into a major battle. However, Reign injures Wonder Woman, and breaches to Metropolis after stealing Diana's watch. Wonder Woman and Wonder Girl try to make it through the portal, but it closes. In Metropolis, Team Superman launches another attack at Doomsday, and it seems like they are finally about to win. Until, Reign arrives and speeds away with Doomsday. Doomsday morphs into his human form revealing to Reign his identity, and she states that Samantha Stewart is her human self, while her Reign identity is who she is fully. When the two start teaming up and causing a murder in Metropolis, Diana, Steve, and Ryan arrive to Metropolis and aids the MPD and Clark with the investigation. In the Fortress of Solitude, Clark and Diana realize that both villains are looking for a weapon capable of creating their own gods:the true heroes of Metropolis. Clark suits up as Superman and Diana suits up as Wonder Woman and they speed off to Metropolis. Superman and Wonder Woman take down the infected civilians with Pete and Ryan both hacking the machine to disperse a cure. Doomsday and Reign then head to New York to meet a bounty hunter with skills. Clark charters a trip to New York City under the guise of being an Investigative Reporter. 17. "Revelry"- 18. "The Fallen"- 19. "The House Of The First Born"- 20. "Batman Vs. Wonder Woman"- 21. "Amelioration"- 22. "City On Fire"- Category:Wonder Woman Category:CW Category:Seasons Category:Bat24 Category:Cartoon44